


A Sister's Request

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Vanea has a request for Shulk.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 10





	A Sister's Request

“Shulk.” Vanea approached the Homs quickly, pulling him to the side, out of earshot of others. “I wanted to speak with you.”

“What is it, Vanea?” He furrowed his brow, worried. She wasn’t the type to outright pull someone to the side, as much as wait for them to be alone. It had to be important if she was pulling him away from day-to-day activity for it.

“I wanted to… ask a favor of you.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke. “You and Egil have become close, so I feel you are the only one I can ask.”

“Oh.” Shulk blinked a few times. “What do you need, Vanea?”

“Please keep an eye on him.” She frowned a bit. “I’m starting to worry he’ll isolate and get caught up in his ways once again, at the rate he’s going.”

“I see… I can’t say I’m the best at not getting trapped in my own head, but… I can try.” He gave her a bit of an awkward smile.

“I believe your own habit will help you know how to pull Egil out of it.” She nodded. “Thank you, Shulk.”

\--

“Egil.” Shulk walked up to the Machina, his voice just loud enough to pull him away from his work. “Mind if I spend some time here?”

“Ah, Shulk.” He glanced at him. “Feel free to. You know how to stay quiet and not break things.”

Shulk chuckled a bit before sitting next to Egil, knees pulled up to his chin. He watched him work, hands agile as he went. It was almost mesmerizing, but Shulk pulled himself out of it quickly enough. He was here with a purpose!

He reached out a hand, letting it brush against Egil’s, and he paused. Shulk worried for a moment he had upset Egil doing that, but then… Then Egil moved his hand to rest on top of Shulk’s.

“Did you need something?” He looked at him and Shulk’s heartbeat became a little faster. “Or did you simply want to touch me?”

“Well, uh…” He looked away from him. “I just wanted to talk to you, but didn’t know how to start.”

“So you touched my hand to get my attention?” Egil chuckled a bit, squeezing Shulk’s hand. “Well, you have it now. What did you want to speak about?”

“Uh… well…” He looked at the workbench in front of them. “What are you working on right now?”

“Mmm?” Egil shrugged. “Nothing of real interest, just… putting designs on paper, to see what will stick.”

“Ah, the design process…” Shulk nodded before realizing Egil was still holding Shulk’s hand. “It must be hard to do when you’re not using both of them, though.”

Egil hummed, raising Shulk’s hand a bit closer to his face. “I suppose, but I can draw out schematics one-handed.”

“Egil…”

His hand was right next to Egil’s lips when the Machina let it drop. “But I won’t be doing that this time.”

“Of course.” Shulk pulled his hand back, and fell into a silence. A bit embarrassed but also comfortable just sitting there with him… A pleasant silence that let him forget said embarrassment quickly enough.

He watched Egil work again, once again enjoying it (though he did notice Egil glancing at him a bit more). It was nice, seeing what he put down on paper, and occasionally he couldn’t help but share his thoughts on it all. Thankfully, Egil didn’t seem to mind that.

In fact, they both seemed to be having fun doing this together, and Shulk wouldn’t have it any other way. He was sure Vanea wouldn’t have it any other way, either. 

After all, it was hard to get caught in your own head when a curious Homs was constantly giving feedback on designs.


End file.
